


『佐鸣』孤掌难鸣

by Psyche172



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche172/pseuds/Psyche172
Summary: 鸣人在想卡卡西老师是什么时候爱上自己的，而自己又是在什么时候爱上卡卡西老师的呢？～关于成年人的温柔恋爱～
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	『佐鸣』孤掌难鸣

“唔，唔……”  
鸣人的兔耳被温柔地抚到脑后，但他知道这种温柔的行径只是侵犯者为了自己更方便地在他嘴里耀武扬威。  
对于初经人事不久的鸣人来说，卡卡西的东西实在太大了。即使对方很温柔的为他拨去鬓发、为他揩掉眼泪，却不妨碍对方的另一只手按着自己的后脑，狠狠的向自己口腔深处进攻。  
津液自鸣人的嘴角流出来，他轻轻地翻着白眼，感觉自己的整个脑子都要被顶出去了。  
终于，在最后的几十次冲刺下，卡卡西泄在了鸣人嘴里。  
“唔——！”下意识地，鸣人动了动舌头，将射在嘴里的精液像吃糖浆一样咽下。  
“哈……卡卡西老师……我又赢了哦？”  
结束这一切的鸣人气喘吁吁，却一脸得意的神色，双手攀上卡卡西沾满自己唾液的、亮晶晶的阴茎；半合着那双蒙上雾气的蓝色多瑙河，伸出舌头来替他的老师清理余下的精液。  
而侵犯者只是微笑地摸着这只忙着向自己邀功的小白兔说：“嗯，鸣人最厉害了。”  
我最喜欢老师了。漩涡鸣人想，眼睛里亮起了星光。

鸣人认为，他们关系的改变应该是在一瞬间发生的。  
也许是在那个下了晚自习冲出门口时意外的吻；也许是两人在教师办公室补习时的那次对视；也许是在那个鸣人被喜欢的女孩子拒绝后的雨夜，卡卡西从背后给予的拥抱。  
卡卡西老师，卡卡西老师。漩涡鸣人最喜欢的人。  
他一样会在卡卡西的课上睡觉，却又会等着被老师温柔地拍起时傻笑；他会悄悄拿走卡卡西的《亲热天堂》然后躲到五楼的空教室里，跟找上门来的老师拥吻；在情人节的当天，他会幼稚地把其他人给卡卡西的巧克力统统吃掉。  
这是长久以来的，温柔的侵犯……当卡卡西拖住他的屁股，将他压在器材室绵软的垫子上肏的时候，鸣人仰起小麦色的脖颈，看着头顶的暖黄色灯光这样想。只是鸣人不明白，老师是如何在那种浓浓欲望面前保持那么久的按兵不动，又是在何处、什么时候撒下了罗网。  
当时，处子之身的鸣人紧紧抱住卡卡西健硕的肩背想到这里闭上了眼。有什么关系嘛，反正他心甘情愿被老师抓住。  
坏心眼的成年男子双手撑在自己三年学生的两侧，低头亲吻他的脸颊，胯间挺立物什的头部一下一下地顶着男孩的后穴。  
“可以了老师……快点进来啊我说。”鸣人挂在卡卡西腰上的双腿往上摩擦了一下催促道。  
明明毫无经验，却非要表现得游刃有余……卡卡西看着学生的可爱行为笑了起来，缓缓将阴茎推进去。缓速的进入将阴茎行进的路线在鸣人脑中勾勒地清清楚楚，被开启新大门的鸣人睁大了双眼发出一声惊呼。  
“要完全进去了哦，鸣人。”说完用一个吻，堵住了男孩被贯穿所发出的尖叫。  
像是课堂上老师讲的《老人与海》……  
鸣人被越来越快的肏干带着全身都在颤抖、摇晃。他喘息之间想起那堂课卡卡西讲到老人的船承受狂风暴雨时会随着海浪沉浮，老人却毫不畏惧。鸣人就在这样的想象下无声地笑了起来，更紧地抱住了卡卡西，在卡卡西疑惑地抬头时主动献上一吻。  
他在面临卡卡西如潮水般汹涌的爱意时也毫无畏惧，因为他心中同样澎湃。  
“我们再来一次吧，老师。”于是他再次亲吻了他。

又是一次的黄昏，和牙他们告别之后，鸣人单独留在了教室。在等待幽会的时刻，鸣人睡着了。  
梦中的他感到有两片绵软的云朵温柔地骚弄着自己的唇，他被逗得笑了笑，那云便停了下来，只是静静地等待他。于是鸣人睁开了双眼。  
卡卡西微笑的脸出现在他的眼前。太阳先生为他仰慕的人镀上一层金边，银白色的头发被窗外的风羞涩地吹起，鸣人有些怔怔地看着爱人，脸上胡须状的纹理被染上两片红霞。  
孤掌难鸣。老师就是这样那样地，坏心眼地闯入自己的生命中，引着自己去发现他每一个引起自己爱慕的爆炸点，最后将自己的心攻城略地，毫不留情地取走，还要温柔地问：“我可以拿走吗，鸣人？”  
想到这里，漩涡鸣人有些不爽，他感到自己迎来了18岁以来最大的人生危机——无可救药却义无反顾地爱上了自己的老师，父亲的学生。  
他把头埋进臂弯闷闷地问：“卡卡西老师好慢啊，是不是又在人生的道路上迷路了的说？”  
卡卡西的大手揉了揉学生的金发道：“老师这不还是找到了路嘛。”  
于是他托起鸣人的头，满怀诚意地，再次亲吻了他。

两人这次玩的很激烈，光是亲吻游戏就从桌子上低头亲吻，又到站起身来甜蜜地拥吻，最后卡卡西步步紧逼将鸣人锁在了靠着前门的墙边。  
“来做爱吧，鸣人。”卡卡西的眼睛里有光闪过，鸣人来不及去想那是什么意思，因为对方已经把他的衬衫解开来，去吸舔起自己的乳头。长期的调教让鸣人很快便起了反应。  
“呜……老师……卡卡西老师……”胸前的红缨挺立起来，卡卡西托起他的双腿将他用力抵在了墙上，猩红的舌头舔过被他吃得发红发痛的乳头，唾液让它们变得亮晶晶的，像是要产乳一样。  
“啊，鸣人是要生孩子了吗？胸部变得好大哦。”卡卡西坏心眼地朝乳头吹气，激得鸣人一阵颤抖。  
“怎……怎么可能啊！”  
被嘲弄的少年涨红着脸，逞强地主动解开老师的裤子。  
“倒是卡卡西老师……早就憋得不行了，还要装作什么也没有发生的说！”  
收到挑衅的侵犯者歪了歪头，笑着说：“既然鸣人这么想要，那可要来真的了哦？”大尾巴狼一边说着，一边扒下少年宽松的运动裤，用阴茎头轻轻戳了戳他的穴口。  
鸣人低头看着卡卡西怖人的尺寸咽了咽口水，还没等他说出“yes or no”的回答，卡卡西就像知道他心中所想一样掰开他的屁股，把自己挤进了开拓过了的地方。  
“啊！唔……卡、卡卡西老师……”鸣人的穴肉紧紧地咬着卡卡西的阴茎，让卡卡西进退两难。他拍了拍鸣人的屁股，俯身到耳边温柔地叫他放松，却在对方放松了一点后一个挺腰顶在了男孩身体深处。  
“喵！”鸣人被激地发出了一声幼猫的叫声，羞耻感立马袭上他的心头，但侵犯者本人却低低笑了起来。  
“原来鸣人是那种舒服起来会喵喵叫的可爱孩子呢。”说完，卡卡西开始加快挺进侵犯的动作，鸣人在这样如狂潮般的挺进抽出下仰头张大了口去呼吸。  
温暖得有些烫的体内紧紧吸住侵犯者的阴茎，这是侵犯者一遍一遍开垦教导的结果。不多时，鸣人的皮表滚下汗珠，小小的舌头吐露在口腔外。他按住卡卡西的肩膀向上挺身，想要去更高的地方夺取新鲜空气，却被侵犯者抓着腰往下按，又被顶弄上去。鸣人的阴茎吐出粘液粘的两人小腹上，他感觉到自己的后面湿淋淋一片像是发了水灾。  
年轻的爱欲无法停下反而愈演愈烈，在卡卡西将他狠狠扣在墙上肏干时，他紧紧搂住卡卡西的脖子送上了最浓烈的吻。  
“卡卡西老师……老师……射进来哇……”  
一吻毕，鸣人闪着水光的唇发出恶魔的低语，卡卡西一手撑住他，一手捋去爱人的额前金发，想要将对方失神的性感模样印在心里。  
“如你所愿……鸣人。”  
随着卡卡西将精液悉数射在温暖的甬道里，他再次亲吻了他。  
看着两人结束后餍足地耳鬓厮磨，走廊里拿着相机的黑发少年深深地剐了一眼相拥的恋人们然后转身走开。

翌日，鸣人哼着歌正要走进学校大门，被门口执勤的宇智波佐助叫住。  
“过来，检查身体。”  
“哈……？”  
因为夏天穿的薄，学生会的检查已经有一阵子没有复运。虽然抱着很大的疑惑，但佐助的较真他是知道的。  
谁要招惹他啊……这样想着，鸣人慢吞吞地挪过去张开双臂让对方检查，却没料到佐助紧贴了过来，手实打实地摸过了鸣人的后穴。  
“喂！你干什么啊混蛋！”  
鸣人羞恼地推开他，难以置信地瞪着他。  
宇智波佐助笑着从校服口袋里抽出一张相片来给他看，对方睁大了双眼——那上面是上次卡卡西抱着他亲吻的画面。  
“骗人的吧……”鸣人在心里过了一万个佐助处理这张照片的可能，他呆呆的站在原地，给了偷拍者第二次靠近的机会。  
“如果不想被别人知道……或者害卡卡西丢掉饭碗的话，就明天下午放学来器材室找我。”  
卡卡西老师。鸣人瞳孔骤缩。我不能害卡卡西老师。  
“……我知道了，你这个混蛋。”漩涡鸣人撞开宇智波，仿若无事发生地走进教学楼。

这一天下来，鸣人肉眼可见地萎靡下去。他知道，事情即将败露，他和卡卡西的故事就要结束了。  
卡卡西察觉到了自己小情人的异象，在放学前特地叫对方去自己的办公室。  
“鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人低下头不吭不响，一反常态。他只是紧握双手局促地坐在那里，和卡卡西正对着，且两人之间超过了学生和老师的距离。  
静校的钟声照常响起，随后是播放萨克斯的《回家》。他和卡卡西总会紧赶慢赶地踩着这个乐曲一起走出校门口，抛开师生的身份，到一乐拉面吃饭、到书店买书、然后去卡卡西的单身公寓里继续没写尽的爱情故事，最后，卡卡西会默许鸣人留宿。  
孤单单一个生活许久的漩涡鸣人已经快要忘记自己家的家门钥匙在哪儿，回家的路怎么走，但他将永远记得两人在路灯下走近卡卡西家时帕克传来的吠声。  
想到这里，鸣人将头低得更低，卡卡西微微倾身看着他，然后发现有透明的液体正滴滴答答地掉下来。  
“鸣人……”  
他又唤了一次，但绝不开口询问自己的学生发生了什么事。他是一个温柔的老师，鸣人一直都知道。他总会给他的学生言论的自由。他是一个优秀的老师。  
但孤掌难鸣，他们已经经历了这么多，鸣人难以放手，他不想放手，可他不知道这样做是不是太过自私而被卡卡西拒绝，所以他决定放胆一搏。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“带我走吧，老师。”  
18岁，即将迎来19岁的漩涡鸣人，在这个黄昏的时刻抬起头来用晶亮的眼睛盯着自己的爱人，紧紧抿着唇，坚毅的眼神中有卡卡西不曾见过的恐惧、哀伤，还有期待。  
而比他大上两倍的卡卡西只是沉默了一会，然后安抚地摸摸他金灿灿的脑袋微笑道：  
“……好。”

宇智波佐助在第二天就知道两人跑路了。  
他整理好自己的袖章，恶劣地微笑着，等着漩涡鸣人自投罗网，殊不知对方早已自愿投进旗木卡卡西的怀抱。  
“你知道吗？旗木老师辞职了……简简单单地在纲手校长桌上交了辞职信就走了。”  
“哎？我们班的漩涡鸣人也转学走了……好奇怪，我以为鸣人绝对不会放弃跟佐助君较劲呢。”  
佐助听着路人的交谈，脸色越发难看起来。  
“操。”  
他第一次当众骂出了脏话。

我们很难去定义一段爱情是如何发生，又是怎样发展的。人们常说它是荷尔蒙间的自然反应，亦或是两人相处后的日久生情；或者年轻情侣间口口相传的一见倾心。但鸣人想，他跟卡卡西老师是跟所有人都不一样的。  
此时此刻正是受到宇智波威胁的当天晚上，卡卡西骑着机车，戴着黑色的口罩载着鸣人向远离这个城市的郊外驶去。帕克心大地在鸣人拎着的笼子里睡觉，鸣人则紧紧抱着卡卡西的腰。  
天上的星星和月亮照着两人前行的路，鸣人扭头向迅速退后的家乡看去，却没有流一滴眼泪。他闭上了眼微微笑着，耳朵轻轻贴着卡卡西的背，耳蜗里传来卡卡西沉稳有力的心跳声。  
就像自己心房中的一样。

后记：  
大家好！我是喵喵来！很高兴这回能参加all鸣群里的成语联文！谢谢各位老师带我玩！  
关于【孤掌难鸣】这个词，我是想写出一种卡卡西和鸣人之间感情不是一蹴而就，而是许许多多的小爱慕积攒出的浪漫爱情故事。（结果完全没有在开车？）希望能给大家带来甜甜的感觉~私奔结局赛高——  
同时心虚地跟当了工具人的佐老师说声对不起……我觉得佐助对鸣人的执念太深了，在知道卡卡西和鸣人之间真的有点什么后，没准儿真的会因爱生恨这样！（hhh）下回一定会好好给佐老师补偿！  
总之，这是一个很罗曼蒂克的爱情故事，关于有些禁忌的师生恋情，关于年差间的相互爱慕，以及卡卡西老师温柔的包容www  
祝大家使用愉快！【鞠躬】


End file.
